


Pretend

by CeruleanTactician



Series: dark universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Steven, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Steven, Evil Steven, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Rose Quartz was pink diamond, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-1.000, pov pearl, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Steven reminisce about better times. (future fic, evil!Steven AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://discount-supervillain.tumblr.com/post/137054699392/at-least-he-didnt-leave-his-family-behind-heh%0A/) [two](http://havesomemoore.tumblr.com/post/117994218453/what-if-steven-grew-up-to-be-a-huge-jerk-as-well/) amazing pieces of fan art.
> 
> I recommend reading the first part of this series before reading this one. It might be confusing otherwise.

“Pearl?”

 

Pearl turned around suddenly, eyes wide. She forced herself to be calm as she turned away from the calming void of space she’d been staring into.

 

Besides, it was just Steven. She didn’t know who else she expected. They’d been here in his throne room for hours now. He’d worked, and she was quiet. It was how it was every day. It was, if nothing else, easy. Pearl could fantasize she wasn’t there. She could think that she was floating out there, alone. No, she could think that she wasn’t anything, just a something, suspended in the darkness. Nothing to think about. Just nothing at all.

 

It was a nice thought.

 

“...Steven.” Pearl finally responded. It’d taken too long. She’d been too lost in her thoughts. He must’ve noticed the silence. But if he did, he said nothing about it, just like he said nothing about her calling him “Steven”. That was kind of him.

 

“Do you remember?” he asked her. Steven looked out the window of the ship, at the stars and the blackness of the universe. Not looking at her. That was fine.

 

“Remember what?” Pearl was looking at him, now that he wasn’t looking at her. He looked so much like _her_ that it hurt, especially now that he was grown. It made it so, so easy to pretend it was like before. Like nothing had changed. Just Pink Diamond, and the pearl that served them.

 

“You wanted to see the stars. Back in… well. You wanted to show me the stars.”

 

Yes. She remembered. She’d been foolish, and nearly got them both killed in her pursuit of a dream that she’d given up long before, voluntarily. But. Here they were now.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Pearl says in a way that makes the meaningless words seem like something more. This is her life now. This is her world. Her universe. She looks over Steven again. Her Universe. It was so, so easy to pretend.

 

To pretend not to know where they were. To pretend not to know what he did- what happened to Garnet and Amethyst- _why could they have just stopped fighting like she_ \- To pretend not to know what happened to the world _she’d_ died to protect. But she’d always cared more for _her_ than the Earth anyways. And now, she cared more for him.

 

Even in her imagination, he was still the only thing that mattered.

 

“It is.” And for a moment, they both just stood there. He’d go back to work soon, leaving her as he rebuilt everything _she’d_ worked so hard to destroy. But right now, she could pretend.

 

And when she pretended, it was easier to love her diamond. Her Steven.


End file.
